You'll Be Okay
by Rumbleroar'sSlumberingCubs
Summary: Sam and Blaine made a pact with one another after Kurt broke up with him. Sam promised Blaine that every single Wednesday they would have dinner together at Sam's apartment and then play video games. Sam instituted this tradition when he noticed how depressed Blaine had become after Kurt left him. At one of these dinners, Sam notices some suspicious marks on Blaine's wrist.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sam and Blaine made a pact with one another after Kurt broke up with him. Sam promised Blaine that every single Wednesday they would have dinner together at Sam's apartment and then play video games. Sam instituted this tradition when he noticed how depressed Blaine had become after Kurt left him. At one of these dinners, Sam notices some suspicious marks on Blaine's wrist.

Super quick Author's Note: Hi, I've fallen back in love with Glee and with Blam. There's not enough Blam stories so here I am. Enjoy! PS Look out for a second chapter in the near future!

Sam and Blaine made a pact with one another after Kurt broke up with him. Sam promised Blaine that every single Wednesday they would have dinner together at Sam's apartment and then play video games. Sam instituted this tradition when he noticed how depressed Blaine had become after Kurt left him. So, even though Blaine was feeling better and had a new boyfriend, Sam was determined to keep up their tradition. He wasn't about to lose his best friend for anyone, not even Blaine's new boyfriend.

"Hey buddy!" Sam welcomed excitedly as Blaine entered his home, "You look awesome with your hair all curly!" Blaine smiled weakly. He loved his best friend. Sam would hype him up on his best or worst day. "Thanks man," he responded gratefully. "You never wear it like that. Not feeling the gel today?" Sam asked curiously. Blaine took his coat off and sat down at the dinner table. He sighed deeply, "Yeah, I just couldn't handle it today. Grayson hates it like this though." Sam's fists clenched under the table, "Well, Grayson's kind of an idiot. I think you look smoking hot," the blonde man said with a smirk.

Blaine blushed and giggled. "Sam!" he exclaimed, "I don't look good like this, I know I don't." Sam shook his head immediately, "Blaine, does Grayson tell you this? Because he's wrong. You really do look amazing. I love your hair no matter how you decide to do it." Blaine smiled his first genuine smile in a long time, "Sammy, I love you. You're my best friend." The other man grinned his goofy grin. "You're my best friend, dude. Always. I love you to the moon and back," Sam said genuinely.

"Enough of this gushy stuff, let's get to eatin'!" Blaine said with a grin that matched Sam's. As the shorter man reached for the salad bowl, his sleeve rolled up his arm and Sam saw something he wished did not exist: bruises. Bruises all along his best friend's wrists. Sam gasped in horror. "Blaine, who did this to you?" he questioned fiercely, knowing full well the answer to expect. Blaine recoiled his arm quickly and his cheeks reddened, "I-I-I think that maybe I hurt myself in dance class."

Sam gently took hold of Blaine's hand, "Blaine, you can tell me anything. I'll protect you and keep you safe from whoever did this to you." The other man's eyes began to fill with tears. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" Sam asked softly. Blaine nodded, the tears rolling down his cheeks. "Where?" Sam questioned as he stroked the injured man's hand sweetly. Blaine didn't feel like hiding from Sam any longer, so he stood up, grabbed a paper towel, wet it, and scrubbed his face.

Sam gasped as Blaine revealed many bruises along his once perfect skin. The shorter man fell to his knees as he sobbed. Sam ran to his side and pulled him into his arms, rocking him and whispering that everything was going to be okay, that he was going to keep him safe. "Sam, why do I let him do this to me?" Blaine gasped. "Shhh, Blainey, it's okay. This isn't your fault, this doesn't have anything to do with you. It's that damn Grayson," the blonde man said, rage festering inside of him.

"Why does he hate me? I try, Sam, I try so hard!" Blaine sobbed. "I know you do, sweetie, I know," Sam comforted. For a moment he considered whether it was weird to call his best friend sweetie, but when Blaine's sobs slowed down, Sam decided it was the right decision.

"Look at me, Blainey," Sam said sweetly yet firmly, "You're never going to see that piece of shit asshole ever, ever again. I promise you that." Blaine looked up at his friend with the most innocent, trusting eyes, "Sam, I'm scared to break up with him. I tried once and…" Blaine trailed off, shuddering at the thought. "I promise I'll go with you. If he tries to touch you, he'll regret it. And if things get out of hand I'll call the police, okay?" Sam promised. Blaine nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Sam, am I unlovable?" Blaine whispered, almost unheard. Sam was shocked. "No. Oh no, Blainey, you are the most lovable person I have ever met. It is so easy for me to love you. So, so easy," Sam responded as he stroked his hair. "Why do they always hurt me?" the shorter man questioned. He looked so defeated. Sam knew who "they" were; both Grayson and Blaine's father had abused him. "I don't know bud, I really don't. I have no clue how anyone could ever hurt you," Sam responded honestly.

"But there's one thing I do know, and that's that I am never going to let anyone hurt you again. Not your dad, not Grayson, not anyone," Sam said fiercely. Blaine looked up at him, his long eyelashes wet with tears, and gripped Sam's hand firmly. "I am so lucky to have you, Sam. I-I don't want to be with Grayson anymore. I don't want to get hurt anymore," he said earnestly, "Can I, not to overstep, but can I live here with you until I figure stuff out?" Sam nodded fiercely, "You can stay with me as long as you need." Blaine pulled Sam into the fiercest hug, "I love you." "I love you too, Blainey."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here comes the romance! Enjoy!

Sam was so happy to have Blaine living with him. He was still fiercely angry about the reason his best friend had moved in, but he was glad to have his partner in crime so close to him. Today was the day. Grayson had been calling and texting Blaine non-stop for the last 24 hours, so Sam decided today was the day that he and Blaine ended things with Grayson for good.

Blaine was literally shaking on the couch. He knew today was the day that things needed to end, but that didn't stop him from feeling completely terrified. Sam noticed the way Blaine's leg wouldn't stop bouncing and how he kept running his hands through his hair. "It's going to be okay, Blainey," Sam promised from the kitchen. Blaine forced a smile, "I know it will." Sam walked towards his friend and put his arm around him protectively, "I definitely know it will because I am not going to let that man put one finger on you."

Blaine nodded then leaned his head onto Sam's shoulder. Sam squeezed his friend closer and promised him again that it would be okay. "Sam, I couldn't do this without you. I couldn't do anything without you. You've been my rock since the beginning," Blaine said honestly, looking up into Sam's eyes with longing. Blaine had always had a crush on Sam. Little did he know, the crush was not one sided.

"Blaine, can I be honest with you about something?" Sam said nervously. "Of course," Blaine responded, suddenly becoming anxious. "I never had any clue whether I should say this to you, but I think I have no choice. Blaine, I love you. And not like a friend but like a love love. You've experienced all these bad relationships with men, but I would love you right. I know that I would. I've watched as Kurt ignored you and Grayson belittled you and hurt you, but I would be the man to love you right. I want to be that man. Blaine, I would never, eve-" Before Sam could say another word, Blaine's lips were crashing on his own.

Sam froze in shock for a second before melting into the kiss. Sam had dreamed of this moment for a year and Blaine had dreamed about it even longer. The kiss was everything the kiss should have been and more. It was passionate, loving, healing, and perfect. Blaine pulled away slightly, but kept his forehead on Sam's. "Sam, you are the man I have wanted for so long. My god, I have no doubt that you can love me better than anyone. And I'm sure as hell gonna love you just as much. Sam, I can't believe I just kissed you, do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?!" Blaine almost squealed in excitement. Sam giggled, "I do know, because I've been waiting for this moment. I love you Blaine."

The shorter man fell back onto the couch, "I love you, Sam. Oh god, this has to be a dream. I have to be dreaming." Sam grinned, "Not dreaming, babe." Blaine giggled, "Mm, call me babe again." "I'm gonna be calling you babe forever, babe," Sam said. He felt so happy and goofy and in love. "Kiss me, again," Sam added, gently pulling Blaine closer. "Gladly," he said before kissing him sweetly. Sam slowly pulled away. "You're amazing," he gushed. "You, Sam Evans, are even more amazing," Blaine responded raising an eyebrow. He got up from his seat on the couch and settled into Sam's lap, kissing him fiercely before moving to the handsome, blonde man's neck. Sam let out a soft moan then felt a vibration on his thigh. "Babe, your phone is vibrating," Sam said. Blaine moved from his new lover's neck to his lips before sliding his phone out of his back pocket.

Blaine visibly deflated at the text that lit up the screen. "What is it?" Sam questioned. Blaine couldn't speak so he turned the phone towards the blonde. "Where the fuck are you? You better answer this fucking text or I'm going looking for you. I know you, Blaine. I know you're with that big dumb idiot. I promise you I will be at Sam Evans' house in a half an hour." Tears were already pouring down Blaine's cheeks, but Sam was right there holding the fearful man in his lap. "I'm going to call the police, baby. I'm not going to let things get any worse than this," Sam promised.

Blaine couldn't stop crying. Grayson ruined everything. Literally everything in his life. "I'm going to call now, Blainey, okay? Can I have your phone?" Sam asked gently. Blaine handed it over without a word. Grayson was going to kill him. He was sure of it. "Hi my boyfriend, his ex is threatening him over the phone and threatening to come to my home within the hour," Sam began the call. Blaine zoned out, sitting in Sam's lap, as every worst-case scenario crossed his mind. What if Grayson hurt Sam? Blaine could never live with himself if that happened.

"Blaine?" Sam repeated. Blaine looked up at the other man, his eyes pleading. Pleading for safety and strength. "It's okay, baby, you're okay. The police will be at the house as soon as they can. I've got you," Sam comforted, stroking Blaine's hair as he attempted to calm him. Blaine nodded as the tears continued to fall. Sam held him tightly and whispered calming words. There was a knock at the door. Blaine cowered into his new boyfriend. Sam gently moved Blaine to the couch as he made his way to the door.

"You let me in right this minute, Sam," a man exclaimed. It was Grayson and Blaine knew it. He dissolved into a mess of tears. Sam didn't say a word he just slowly backed away from the door. Sam held Blaine and shushed him gently. The knock got louder and angrier. Blaine's sobs got deeper. Sam held him tighter. The air was thick with fear and anticipation. Sam then heard what he now believed to be the sweetest sound on Earth: a police siren.

Sam pulled Blaine close to him. "We're going to be okay, Blainey." "I love you, Sam." "I love you, too."


End file.
